fictionitfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Ewigkeit der Macht.... und Sex
Serie: Star Wars: Sex And The Force Titel: SEX AND THE FORCE 1 Autor: StormXPadmé Disclaimer: Alle originalen Charaktere und Elemente gehören George Lucas, den Rechteinhabern und allen, die dafür bezahlen. Ich geb sie ja wieder zurück, ich leih sie mir doch nur... Ich tu ihnen auch nicht weh… Jedenfalls nicht sehr G Universum: Filmuniversum, AU Zeitlinie: während ANH bzw TESB Paarung: alles Mögliche Zensur: B wie Blödsinn Zusammenfassung: Was hätten Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon wohl zu besprechen, wenn sie sich nach Obi-Wans Tod in der Macht wieder sehen würden? formale Bemerkungen: - kursive Sätze Erinnerungen oder zur Betonung - Sätze in ‚ ‚-Zeichen eigene Gedanken, Telepathie, elektronische Stimmübertragung oder indirekte Rede Feedback: Ist nicht nur erwünscht sondern wird auch geknuddelt, abgeschmust, gestreichelt und George genannt :D ' ‚ ' ' Star Wars S''EX AND THE FORCE 1'' ‚ ' „''Lauf, Luke! ''Lauf!" ' ' ' ' ' Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Padawan.' ' ‚Ich freue mich auch, Euch wieder zu sehen, Meister.' ' ‚Wieso nehme ich dir das nicht ab?' ' ‚Gebt mir ein paar Minuten, um mich ans Sterben zu gewöhnen, ja? Ihr kennt das seit 40 Jahren. Ich bin seit fünf Minuten tot.' ' ‚36 Jahre.' ' ‚Reitet nicht schon wieder auf Kleinigkeiten herum.' ' ‚Mach mich nicht älter als ich bin, Junior.' ' ‚'Junior'? Letztens mal in den Spiegel geschaut?' ' 'Was bist du heute gereizt, Padawan… Zuviel Landurlaub auf einem Wüstenplaneten?' ' ‚Sehr komisch.' ' ‚Schau mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an. Meine Idee war es nicht, Anakins Ausbildung derart in den Sand zu setzen.' ' ‚Würde es Euch wohl etwas ausmachen, dieses Wort nicht in meiner Gegenwart zu erwähnen?' ' ‚Welches? ‚Anakin'? ‚Sand'? Ah, ich verstehe… 20 Jahre Zwangsexil auf Tatooine haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen… Hey, war das gerade ein Zucken, das ich da gesehen habe?' ' ‚Okay, Meister, ich bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht so alt, dass ich schon nervöse Zuckungen hätte. Außerdem waren es 19 Jahre.' ' 'Wer reitet auf Kleinigkeiten herum? Ein Wunder, dass du auf diesem verlassenen Sandhaufen so gut die Zeit im Auge behalten konntest... Hey, da war es wieder!' ' 'Ich zucke nicht!' ' 'Du bist süß, wenn du dich aufregst, Padawan…' ' 'Süß? Versucht Ihr gerade mit mir zu flirten, Meister?' ' ‚Es ist einsam hier in der Macht…' ' ‚Traurige Geschichte. Was bringt Euch auf die Idee, dass ich meine Ewigkeit ausgerechnet in Eurem Bett verbringen will?' ' ‚Würdest du lieber bei Meister Yoda schlafen? Es gibt nicht viele Jedi in der lebendigen Macht, die du kennst, mein alter Schüler. Jemand, der Zeit seines Lebens das Zölibat gefeiert hat, sollte nach dem Tod keine zu hohen Ansprüche stellen.' ' ‚Wer sagt, dass ich nie Sex hatte?' ' ‚Ich habe dich beobachtet, schon vergessen?' ' 'Nicht immer.' ' ‚Lange genug.' ' 'Ich hatte sehr wohl Frauen!' ' ‚Siri zählt nicht als Frau.' ' ‚Es muss sich ja nicht jeder durch den halben Tempel schlafen, so wie Ihr!' ' ‚Sag das deinem Padawan, der hat den ganzen Tempel durch. Dagegen sieht meine Erfolgsbilanz aus wie das Lebenswerk eines Eunuchen.' ' ‚Anakin? Niemals! Anakin hat immer nur für Padmé gelebt!' ' ‚Glaubst du? Was hast du in seinen Jugendjahren gemacht? Die Bibliothek geputzt? Ach ja, Madame Nu hatte auch mehr Sex als du…' ' 'Meister!' ' ‚Oh, und Mace hatte auch mehr Sex als du.' ' ‚Woher wisst Ihr das?' ' ‚Geht dich nichts an.' ' ‚Ein Ratsmitglied?' ' 'Was glaubst du wohl, warum der Rat immer so schlecht auf mich zu sprechen war?' ' ‚Und ich dachte immer, Euer Sexleben wäre eine Erfindung von frustrierten, dicklebigen, bedürftigen Hausfrauen, die sich mit Fanfiction im Holo-Web profilieren wollen...' ' ‚Ist es auch.' ' ‚…?' ' ‚Großteils.' ' ‚…!' ' ‚Ich hatte nichts mit Shmi. Ich hatte nichts mit Meister Yoda… glaube ich. Und ich hatte nichts mit dir. Schade. Bei deiner Ernennungszeremonie war ich ja leider nicht mehr dabei.' ' ‚Meister!' ' ‚Weißt du, Obi-Wan, du sagst das immer auf eine so… erotische Art...' ' ‚Meister, zieht Euch auf der Stelle wieder an!' ' ‚Wir sind in der lebendigen Macht, Padawan. Du siehst hier nur, was du sehen willst. Was die interessante Frage aufwirft, woher du weißt, wie ich nackt aussehe.' ' 'Ihr habt mir ja damals schließlich verboten, mit Siri etwas anzufangen. Da muss man als pubertierender Padawan eben erfinderisch werden.' ' ‚Ach, du warst in der Pubertät? Das muss ich verpasst haben. Na, mit Anfang 20 war das ja auch langsam Zeit... Wer hat übrigens gesagt, du könntest Siri nicht flachlegen?' ' ‚''Was''?' ' ‚Beziehungen sind Jedi verboten, Padawan. Sex nicht.' ' ‚Wieso erfahre ich das jetzt erst?' ' ‚Du hast nie gefragt. Wenn du nicht immer nur meine Fähigkeiten angehimmelt hättest, wärst du vielleicht auf die Idee gekommen, sämtliche Ausbildungsformen kennen zu lernen, zu denen man als Meister verpflichtet ist. Sexueller Unterricht in Theorie und auf Wunsch in Praxis gehört dazu.' ' ‚Ihr und... Dooku?' ' 'Man lernt am Besten von den Besten, Padawan...' ' ‚Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.' ' ‚Übrigens haben einige Leute Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, wann Anakin dich endlich verführen würde.' ' ‚Danke, Meister, vielen Dank. Das ist ein Bild, dass ich mir niemals auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen wollte und das ich jetzt eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen werde.' ' ‚Du weißt, wie lange eine Ewigkeit hier dauern kann, ja?' ' '…' ' ‚Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?' ' ‚Einen stumpfen Gegenstand.' ' ‚Ich bin schon tot, Padawan, spar dir die Mühe. Falls du es trotzdem versuchen willst, alles was du brauchst, kannst du dir hier leicht erschaffen...' ' ‚Meister, lasst sofort das Bett wieder verschwinden!' ' ‚Immer noch so gereizt? Ach, stimmt ja, ich sollte ja Anakin nicht mehr erwähnen... Ich liebe dieses Zucken, Padawan. Wirklich, Obi-Wan, wenn dich die Vorstellung deines Padawans so abschreckt, können wir ja fast schon froh sein, dass Palpatine dazwischen kam, bevor Ani Gelegenheit bekommen hat, dich seiner Eroberungsliste hinzuzufügen... Interessant. Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass man in Geisterform grün im Gesicht werden kann.' ' ‚...' ' ‚War das wieder so ein mentales Bild?' ' ‚…' ' ‚Beruhige dich, Padawan. Egal, was dein anscheinend sexuell äußerst vernachlässigter Geist sich schon wieder vorstellt, diesmal habe ich das rein platonisch gemeint. Sag mir bitte nicht, du hast diese ganzen Vader/Sidious-Gerüchte tatsächlich ernst genommen...' ' ‚Wer hat Anakin denn gerade als Sexmaschine hingestellt?' ' ‚Die Wahrheit tut weh, mein alter Schüler, nicht?' ' 'Was wollt Ihr eigentlich von mir?' ' ‚Und ich dachte, das wäre inzwischen offensichtlich... Jetzt bin ich endgültig überzeugt davon, du bist tatsächlich mental und körperlich völlig jungfräulich...' ' ‚Das ist allein meine Entscheidung.' ' ‚Entscheidung? Als Padawan hattest du nichts im Kopf als mich zu beeindrucken, als Jedi-Ritter hast du dich allein Anakins Ausbildung verschrieben – wie du die trotzdem derart versauen konntest, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel – und die restlichen 20 Jahre hast du sein Balg auf Tatooine gehütet. Das ist keine Entscheidung, das ist Mangel an Auswahl.' ' ‚So gern ich auch Euren Lästereien weiter zuhören würde, Meister, Ihr müsst mich kurz entschuldigen. Ich muss zu Luke.' ' ‚Ich staune, mein alter Schüler, du lernst tatsächlich dazu.' ' ‚...' ' ‚Zeitsprünge sind was Schönes, nicht, Padawan?' ' ‚Hmpf.' ' ‚Stimmt was nicht?' ' ‚Ich glaube, mein Padawan hat gerade mit seiner Schwester geknutscht.' ' ‚Auf die Gefahr hin, wieder als Lästermaul verschrien zu werden…' ' ‚Ja ja, schon gut, auch Luke hat mehr Sex als ich!' ' ‚Noch nicht.' ' ‚Wie beruhigend.' ' ‚Ich wollte eigentlich darauf hinaus, dass du ihm hättest sagen können, wer seine Schwester ist.' ' ‚Dafür ist es zu früh.' ' ‚Bessere Idee?' ' ‚Ich habe ihn gerade zu Meister Yoda geschickt.' ' ‚Du weißt, dass es der kleine grüne Giftzwerg nicht mehr lange machen wird, ja?' ' ‚Ich hätte also Luke sagen sollen: Übrigens, das Lichtschwert da habe ich deinem Vater abgenommen als ich ihn – leider nur beinahe – umgebracht habe… Er heißt übrigens jetzt Darth Vader, du weißt schon der, dieser Sith-Massenmörder an des Kaisers Seite… Oh, und die kleine Süße da in dem Hologramm ist eigentlich deine Schwester. Wir mussten euch verstecken und trennen, weil eure schwangere Mutter einen dieser kleinen Wutausbrüche eures Vaters unglücklicherweise nicht überlebt hat... Oh, und hab ich erwähnt, dass ich an allem schuld bin? So, können wir mit dem Training anfangen?' ' ‚Padawan…' ' ‚'Was'?' ' ‚Komm her.' ' *schnüff* *plärr* ' ‚Genug Vorwürfe, Padawan. Meister Yoda wird den Kleinen schon zurechtbiegen.' ' ‚So gut wie Dooku?' ' ‚Besser als Anakin.' ' ‚Euer Taktgefühl überrascht mich immer wieder.' ' ‚Es muss ja auch Dinge geben, die du nicht von mir hast.' ' ‚Zum Beispiel?' ' ‚Ich will nicht schon wieder darauf herumreiten.' ' ‚Denkt Ihr eigentlich immer nur an das eine?' ' ‚Nein, das ist der Griff meines Lichtschwerts, den du da spürst.' ' ‚Meister?' ' ‚Ja, Padawan?' ' ‚Ich glaube, ich bin zu alt für Sex.' ' ' ' Werden Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon jemals zusammen kommen? Wird Meister Yoda in Qui-Gons Bett übernachten, wenn er sich in die lebendige Macht verabschiedet? Haben Vader und Sidious ''doch' etwas miteinander? Und wer zur Hölle ist eigentlich Siri? Diese und andere Fragen werden im zweiten Teil von ‚Sex and the Force' beantwortet!'' 'Star Wars' 'S''EX AND THE FORCE 2'' ‚'' ''' ‚'N'ein, Meister!" '' ''‚Och, Obi-Wan! '' ‚Ich liebe Euch, Meister, aber ich schlafe ''nicht mit Euch, wenn Meister Yoda zusieht."'' '' ‚Meister Yoda ist mit 900 Jahren in die lebendige Macht übergegangen. Glaubst du, es gibt ''irgendetwas, das er noch nicht gesehen hat?' ''' ‚Nein, aber er sabbert.' '' ''‚Lass ihm doch seinen Spaß. Schau wie der sich freut! '' ‚Ich kann nicht, wenn jemand dabei zusieht. Wieso sitzt er eigentlich immer ausgerechnet ''hier? '' ''‚Weil es sonst in der lebendigen Macht nicht viel zu sehen gibt und er mitmachen will. '' ''‚Wisst Ihr noch, was ich Euch über diese nicht sehr hilfreichen Bilder im Kopf gesagt habe, Meister? '' ''‚Ich dachte, die betreffen nur Sex mit Anakin… Oh, war's das schon wieder für heute? '' ''‚Ihr seid ein Albtraum für jeden echten Mann, Meister. '' ''‚Ohne mich wärst du noch nicht mal einer, mein junger Padawan. '' ''‚Ich bin bisher sehr gut ohne Eure Sexsucht ausgekommen. '' ''‚Dann ist das wohl der Griff deines Lichtschwerts in deiner Hose… '' ''‚Schickt Meister Yoda weg, und wir können darüber reden. Oder wartet ein paar Stunden, dann ist er beschäftigt. '' ''‚Was ist in ein paar Stunden? '' ''‚Das ist der Unterschied zwischen meinem und Eurem Sextrieb… '' ''‚Dass ich einen habe? '' ''‚Dass meiner mir nicht meine Weitsicht vernebelt. Wir bekommen Besuch. '' ''‚Als ob es hier drin nicht schon eng genug wäre. '' ''‚Keine Sorge, er wird nicht hier übernachten. Wenn ich alles glaube, was Ihr mir so erzählt habt, hat Anakin nicht mehr in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen, seit er 15 war. '' ''‚13, Obi. '' ''‚Soviel zur Weitsicht. Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Ani. '' ''‚Meister Qui-Gon… Meister Yoda… Obi… '' ''‚Nenn mich nicht so. '' ''‚Was willst du dagegen tun? Mich umbringen? Das hat schon letztes Mal nicht so richtig geklappt… '' ''‚Zu streiten ihr sofort aufhört. Danken dem jungen Skywalker wir müssen. Die Galaxie er gerettet hat. '' ''‚Ach, plötzlich doch? Wer wollte mich denn nicht ausbilden? Wer hat mich Zeit meines Lebens mit Misstrauen verfolgt und mir meinen eigenen Sohn auf den Hals gehetzt… '' ''‚Und wer hat den Orden platt gemacht? '' ''‚Details… '' ''‚Außerdem hättest du gar keinen Sohn haben dürfen. '' ''‚Wer hätte dann die Galaxie gerettet? '' ''‚Details. '' ‚Nur weil ''du nicht weißt, wie man seine Hose aufbekommt, Obi… '' ''‚Halt die Klappe, Anakin. '' ''‚Hey, Padawan, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so energisch sein kannst… Das steht dir… '' ''‚Nicht jetzt, Meister. '' ''‚Wieso ist Meister Yoda so still? '' ''‚Unfair die Macht ist. '' ‚Ach, ''ganz was Neues. Mich hat niemand gefragt ob ich überhaupt der Auserwählte sein will… '' ''‚Wir alle faltig und alt sind. Dich wieder jung gemacht die Macht hat. Als 100 ich war, die schönsten Frauen ich hatte… '' ''‚Bringt man den Gnom irgendwie zum Schweigen? '' ''‚Lass ihn doch. Er hat nichts als Erinnerungen… '' ''‚Besser als gar keine Erinnerungen, was, Obi? '' ‚Woher willst ''du das wissen? '' ''‚Siri zählt nicht. '' ‚Ich hatte wenigstens ''Freunde! '' ''‚Und ich dachte, die sind alle tot… '' ''‚Schweigt! Zu deinem Sohn wir müssen, junger Skywalker. '' ''‚Wieso? Ich will nicht. Der hat gerade meine Rüstung verbrannt. '' ''‚Sag nicht du hängst auch noch daran. '' ''‚Weißt du, Obi… Nach 20 Jahren fühlt man sich darin irgendwie… zuhause… '' ''‚Trotz gewisser… Einschränkungen? '' ''‚Sith sind sehr einfallsreich… '' ''‚Ich will es nicht wissen. '' ''‚Ich schon… '' ‚''Ruhe, Meister! '' ''‚Ruhe jetzt! ''Alle''! '' … '' ‚Wieso durften ''wir eigentlich nie so feiern wenn wir einen Kampf gewonnen haben, Obi?' ''' ‚Weil Jedi nicht solchen Dingen frönen.' '' ''‚Meister Qui-Gon, wie lange seid Ihr jetzt gemeinsam hier? Ihr habt immer noch nicht diesen Stock aus seinem Hintern bekommen. '' ''‚Hör auf meinen Hintern anzustarren, Anakin! '' ‚''So verzweifelt bin ich noch nicht, keine Sorge. '' ''‚Lange keinen Partner mehr ich hatte… '' ''‚Wo geht's hier wieder raus? '' ''‚Willst du gar nicht zu Padmé? '' ‚''Wie, das geht? '' ''‚Normalerweise nicht. Aber da ihr beide sozusagen die Galaxie gerettet habt… '' ''‚Sozusagen? '' ''‚Diskutieren oder wieder sehen? '' ''‚Nun macht schon! '' ''‚Sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt… '' ''‚Padmé! … Was ist? '' ''‚Außer dass du mich getötet hast und zum Massenmörder geworden bist? '' ''‚Aber… '' ''‚Und nicht auf mich gehört hast? Ich habe dir gesagt, Obi-Wan hat Recht… '' ''‚Aber… '' ''‚Und überhaupt, hättest du was am Orden geändert anstatt davonzulaufen und dich zu verstecken, hätten wir uns das Ganze erspart… '' ''‚Aber… '' ‚''Und was soll diese schreckliche Kleidung? Zieh dir was Vernünftiges an! Und lass dir endlich die Haare schneiden! '' ''‚War's das? '' ''‚Nein. '' ''‚Noch was? '' ''‚Du schläfst auf dem Sofa. '' ‚Das war mir ''so klar…'' ''Lass das blöde Grinsen, Obi! '' ''‚Willst du immer noch hier weg? '' ''‚Ist hier noch ein Platz frei? '' ''‚In Meister Yodas Bett… '' ''‚Der Boden tut's auch. '' ''‚Vielleicht braucht sie nur ein paar Tage um sich zu beruhigen. '' ''‚''Ach ja- hättest du die Güte, mir zu verraten, wieso du Luke die Hand abgeschlagen hast? Als ob du nicht genau wüsstest, wie sich das anfühlt! Weißt du, wie das beim Sex ist? Jedes Spielzeug ist aufregender! Und wenn diese Schlampe Mara Jade, 'die bei Euch'' Sith'' ausgebildet wurde', ihn auch nur'' '''anfasst…''' '' ''‚Okay vielleicht auch ein paar Tage länger. '' ‚''Deswegen Bindungen den Jedi verboten sind…